One shots
by Malew
Summary: Conjunto de diversos one shot's GerIta [Alemania x Italia]. Puede incluir diferentes versiones de los personajes (Nyotalia, Nekotalia, 2P, entre otros...). Los personajes de ヘタリア (Hetalia) Axis Power (c) Hidekaz Himaruya. El arte de la portada no me pertenece.
1. Chapter 1

Malvaviscos

Las chispas de la fogata no dejaban de salpicarse amagando con ahuyentarles de su alrededor; mas era en vano, pues no lograrían hacerles apartar de aquel medio cálido que inevitablemente les brindaba.

Era una hermosa noche donde las nubes no parecían querer siquiera asomarse a ocultar la magnífica amplitud del oscuro cielo poblado de estrellas. Ambos lo estaban disfrutando; en especial el castaño, quien no había dejado de insistirle a Alemania para que fuesen a acampar de una vez por todas, tal como se lo había prometido una de esas tantas ocasiones en las que el ario _necesitaba_ sacárselo de encima.

Y así fue como acabaron: reunidos bajo la espléndida noche, buscando refugio en la admirable hoguera que había armado hábilmente el fortachón hacía unos minutos antes. Mientras tanto, Italia sonreía, como de costumbre, abrazando sus piernas y apoyando su mentón sobre sus rodillas; observando como las llamas bailaban frente a sus ojos ámbar, haciéndoles brillar. Y claro, allí estaba el preocupado alemán que le echaba constantemente un vistazo de manera disimulada como preguntándose si no tendría frío, pero sin decir ni una palabra. A diferencia del latino, él se encontraba cruzado de brazos y con la seriedad cruzando por su rostro como si de una cicatriz se tratase.

― ¡Alemania! ¿Y los malvaviscos? ―profirió el italiano, exaltado, rompiendo con la tranquila (y extraña) atmósfera que se había formado. Aquel dulce era un detalle indispensable para un buen campamento, aseguraba el veneciano. Y Alemania no podía negárselo porque su _Manual del buen campamento Tomo I_ estaba acorde a las palabras del castaño claro. Así que el rubio, exhalando un suspiro, revisó la mochila especialmente equipada para la ocasión y retiró de allí el paquete de malvaviscos y dos pinchos que servirían para asarlos c _orrectamente_ ―. ¡Woah! ¡Alemania, tú piensas en todo! ―halagó el latino, cuando el contrario le ofreció aquella vara. Inmediatamente, y siendo imitado por el germano, clavó el dulce en la pincho y lo acercó al fuego, con cuidado de no quemarse. Al poco tiempo, cuando estuvo listo –bien pegajoso y tostadito– lo sopló y comenzó a comerlo con alegría.

El alemán no podía dejar de pensarlo: el italiano era como un niño. Sabía que tenía que déjalo crecer, porque algún día quizás ya no estarían juntos… pero no podía dejarlo ir tan fácilmente. Inevitablemente, su corazón se había aferrado a aquel país sin que hubiese podido siquiera evitarlo. Italia siempre se ganaba el cariño de todos; por más tonto, vago, torpe o lento que fuese. _Incluso de la nación más fría, seria y reservada, como lo era Alemania._

Italia tiritó de frío y el alemán regresó prontamente de sus pensamientos, preocupado:

― ¿Tienes frío, Italia? ―cuestionó gravemente, sin darle tiempo a responder. Rápidamente dejó aquel dulce a un lado y se deshizo de su chaqueta, para tendérsela al muchachito. Este último le observaba con una pisca de diversión y hasta cariño, se podría decir, reflejado en sus ojos.

―Ve… N-no hace falta, Alemania… ¡te enfermarás si no te abrigas! ―refutó el de sangre italiana, negando con su cabeza y sus manos efusivamente.

―No digas tonterías, Italia. A diferencia de ti, mi economía se mantiene estable y estoy a salvo de enfermarme; así que abrígate, antes de que te pongas peor… ¡Es… una orden! ―añadió, con tono autoritario, disimulando su rubor que acababa de ocupar sus mejillas al observar hacia el lado contrario. Italia, por su parte, se vio obligado a aceptar, haciendo un mohín.

―Alemania… ―llamó su atención en un susurro, una vez se hubo colocado la chaqueta del mencionado. El rubio volvió a dirigirle la mirada, topándose con el italiano reposando su cabeza en su hombro, sin que hubiese podido hacer nada por evitarlo… otra vez―. _Grazie_ por preocuparte por mí y cuidarme… también por haberme acompañado hoy… ―murmuró, antes de aferrarse al musculoso brazo del ario con fuerza―. _Ve…_ qué sería de mí sin ti, Alemania… _snif, snif…_

El susodicho se mantuvo con expresión inexorable, presa de la sorpresa; pero con su corazón latiendo a mil por hora, como una locomotora descontrolada. Aun así, al caer en cuenta de su reacción, y del significado de las palabras de su mejor amigo, su ceño se frunció y sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas nuevamente.

― ¡No digas tonterías, Italia! ―gruñó, cerrando sus ojos al hablar―. Te dije miles de veces que habrá ocasiones en las que no podré ayudarte o estar a tu disposición…

―Lo sé, Alemania ―lo cortó el de ojos ámbar―. Pero, aun así… siempre estás ahí para mí, para cuidarme, para protegerme y asegurarte de que esté bien… así sea por una cosa pequeña o algo muy grande… Por eso _ti voglio bene, Germania._

Alemania boqueó varias veces, antes de responder, entre extrañado porque le había interrumpido y porque no sabía qué responde realmente: ―T-te dije que no sé _mucho_ de italiano…

―Por eso ―respondió, riendo tontamente, y sin separarse de él ni por un instante.

― _Tsk…_

―Alemania…

― ¿Qué? ―dijo, seco.

― ¿Me asas otro malvavisco, _per favore_?

Alemania suspiró con aire de resignación, antes de coger otro malvavisco, pincharlo y acercarlo al fuego.

 _Quizás Alemania debería alejarse de Italia y dejarle madurar como era debido…_

 _Pero mientras tanto, prefiere disfrutar de su compañía._


	2. Chapter 2

Trinchera

Miedo, cansancio, hambre, dolor, frío, angustia…

Todo aquello se respira en la zona.

Alemania se encuentra refugiado en una de sus trincheras, agazapado. Lleva días (o quizás semanas, ya no lo recuerda) sin comer; tiene frío, está cansado, y sabe que ya no hay nada por hacer. Lleva su mano enguantada hacia el tabique de su nariz y, cerrando sus ojos, se lo masajea como reconfortándose.

Él, en ese momento, no es Alemania. En ese momento es un soldado más entre tantos. Un soldado con frío, hambre y dolor como todos los que lo rodean.

Sabe que están estancados. Sabe que Inglaterra –su enemigo–, detrás de aquel alambre, en una de sus trincheras, se siente igual que él.

Siente la desesperación, el terror y el desasosiego de los suyos; y, sin embargo, mantiene esa expresión seria en su rostro. Por dentro, pide a gritos un poco de paz. Por dentro, simplemente quiere estar en casa, en un ambiente caliente, comiendo comida sabrosa (o simplemente, comida) y en serenidad.

Siente la necesidad de que todo aquello termine pronto; y sabe, por alguna razón, que lo hará. Más aún por la inminente entrada de EEUU al enfrentamiento. Y no sabe si sentirse feliz o triste, o tal vez enojado, decepcionado.

Ya no quiere más muertos, aunque se considere a sí mismo un soldado frío y duro; ya no quiere más enfermedades ni gases tóxicos.

Ya no quiere trincheras.

Pero, pese a que todo el panorama es desalentador, Alemania siente un poco de esperanza. Un calorcito en su pecho que le hace seguir en pie, mientras tanto.

Y es que en lo más recóndito de su ser, mientras la oscuridad de la noche se acerca, imagina como será volver a casa: Su hermano seguramente también esté allí, bebiendo _bier, c_ omo de costumbre, y sonriendo frenéticamente y con orgullo de sí mismo. Austria estará ahí, junto a Hungría y su deliciosa pastelería. Y, aunque le cueste aceptarlo, se imagina a Italia, sonriendo de manera dulce e infantil, y fastidiándole como siempre.

Y por alguna razón que él no entiende, aquella última imagen mental le hace esbozar una leve sonrisa.

 _Espérame, Italia._

 _._

Sé que no es exactamente GerIta, pero quería sacarme las ganas de escribirlo.

¡Si tienen algún tema en especial para pedir, sólo háganlo!

Gracias.


	3. Chapter 3

"De Italia para Alemania."

 _Alemania:_

 _Ciao, capitano! ¡Italia al habla! Seguramente te estarás preguntando el porqué de mi carta... Una vez, hace mucho tiempo, cuanto tenía dudas acerca de cómo te sentías ante mí, como tu aliado, te escribí una, ¿lo recuerdas?_

 _Bueno, esta carta se trata sobe algo parecido..._

 _Alemania, sé que eres una nación muy fuerte y poderosa, eres valiente y siempre vienes a mi rescate cuando te necesito... ¡como un héroe! También eres muy inteligente, y por eso, sé que tendrás una respuesta para mí._

 _Hace un tiempo comencé a tener dudas, pero realmente no estoy seguro de qué se trate. Preguntarle a mi hermano me atemoriza, porque no sé cómo reaccionará; el hermano Francia y el hermano España tienen sus problemas, así que no me atreví a molestarlos; Japón parece no querer escucharme cuando se lo menciono; por eso, recurrí a mi primer recurso: esta carta._

 _Alemania, hace ya algún tiempo, cuando me encontraba a tu alrededor, comencé a sentir un extraño cosquilleo en mi estómago, una sensación que se expandía hacia mi pecho, y hacía palpitar mi corazón con rapidez. Por alguna razón, eso me hace sentir nostálgico a la vez... como si hubiese conocido el significado de esto hace algún tiempo atrás, pero lo hubiese olvidado. Incluso me siento así cuando no te tengo cerca. Es como si tu recuerdo me persiguiera a todas partes y me causa, de alguna manera, felicidad._

 _Sé que muchas veces he sido no más que una carga para ti y para Japón, principalmente. Cuando éramos aliados y estábamos conociéndonos, había preferido no prestar demasiada atención a este sentimiento... Sin embargo, no podía detener mis impulsos: el colarme en tu cama por las noches (aunque en verdad me da miedo dormir solo); el pedirte abrazos o besos efusivamente; el querer estar juntos la mayor parte del tiempo..._

 _Y sin darme cuenta, todo eso se volvió una costumbre. ¡Qué loco! ¿No?_

 _Alemania..._

 _¿Por qué siento ganas de que me abraces, me mimes, me digas cosas bonitas? ¿Por qué siento ganas de estar siempre a tu lado? ¿Por qué me fijo en cosas tan insignificantes como tu colonia, la forma de tu mandíbula, tus manos ásperas y grandes? ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso he enfermado? ¿Acaso enloquecí...? Tengo miedo, porque esto no deja de dar vueltas en mi cabeza: no dejas de dar vuelta en mi cabeza._

 _Alemania..._

 _¿Será que yo me enamoré de ti?_

 _Italia Veneciano._

...

El delgado muchacho albino alejó la carta de su rostro con una enorme sonrisa que dejaba relucir todos sus afilados dientes. Se encontraba, naturalmente, en el despacho de su hermano, Alemania. Hacía unos minutos antes el menor le había pedido (o, mejor dicho, ordenado) que le alcanzara un par de papeles de una repisa. Fue entonces cuando encontró aquella hoja de papel debajo de un par de libros. La letra era un tanto ilegible, pero de alguna manera, su curiosidad le obligó a entenderla.

―Ya era hora ―habló para sí mismo, carcajeando de aquella manera tan inusual. Volvió a guardar la carta en su respectivo sobre, tal y como la había encontrado, y la dejó sobre el escritorio nuevamente.

Y se retiró, alegre por lo que acababa de leer.

Una lástima que se hubiese olvidado de cerrar la ventana como se lo había pedido el alemán de ojos celestes, y la carta hubiese volado gracias a una ráfaga de viento, que le obligó a ocultarse de todos bajo una encimera.

.

¿Qué les pareció? :)


	4. Chapter 4

Feliciano era, desde el comienzo, conocedor de su hado. La marca en su hombro izquierdo no era más que un aviso, una advertencia. No podía huir de ella, no podía cambiarla; ella estaba allí, para llevarle. Feliciano lo sabía, ese era el motivo de su existencia. Una marca en forma de corazón que lo indicaba todo.

Cuando su familia lo notó, él tenía apenas un año y medio. Lo reconocieron de inmediato: La marca del Jack. El guardia del Rey de corazones. Su mano derecha. Su fiel compañero. Quien debía dar su vida por él.

No lo comprendió hasta los diez años, una tarde en la cual su madre y su padre le llamaron para hablar en la cocina, tranquilamente, frente la atenta mirada de su abuelo. Ella, con las manos en su rostro, tan gentiles, le dijo con la dulzura maternal y una sonrisa tranquilizadora: «Feli, este es un gran honor para nuestra familia. Confío en ti, cariño, porque sé que serás capaz de ser un gran Jack. Y nunca temas, porque nosotros estaremos allí para ti, siempre que nos necesites».

Años más tarde, a la edad de doce, los entrenamientos y educación habían comenzado. Tenía que estar listo, a pesar de ser un niño pequeño y débil: «Era su deber servir a su reino».

A la edad de diecisiete, el Rey murió y el otro niño poseedor de la marca, que había sido educado y formado para reinar, heredó su lugar. Feliciano no había estado en la ceremonia de coronación por estrictas órdenes del protocolo: no podía ver a su Rey, hasta terminar su especialización y alcanzar la edad determinada.

Ludwig, que era el nombre del Rey de Corazones, era un hombre serio, valiente, atlético e inteligente, como todos lo habían sido. Usualmente, cuando se hacía visible ante las autoridades del reino, el niño que llevaba la marca del monarca era educado de acuerdo al modelo ideal.

La reina, un joven de cabello lacio y negro, de ojos rasgados, era un hombre serio, sereno, honroso, amable y táctico. Su nombre era Kiku y su deber como reina, era acompañar al rey y ocuparse de los temas delicados.

Cuando se conocieron los tres, se trató de una presentación inusual: Feliciano se encontraba nervioso y el semblante autoritario del rey no hacía más que aterrarle. Sin embargo, la intervención de la reina logró que la tensión disminuyera. Poco a poco su relación fue mejorando, con el paso de los días.

A pesar de haber sido educado minuciosamente; Ludwig, era una persona cerrada ante los demás y difícil de tratar, a diferencia de Feliciano, que había sido criado como un niño abierto y de libre expresión. Fue esta misma la razón la que causó el acercamiento del Jack a su Rey.

Comúnmente el Jack debía colocarse firmemente a un lado del rey, en absoluto silencio, mientras el monarca se ocupaba de asuntos de su reino.

Sin embargo, Feliciano ocupaba el asiento de la reina cuando se encontraba a solas con el rubio; mientras parloteaba sobre temas superfluos. Solía reír e incluso cantar melodías alegres -que en más de una ocasión le habían resultado pegajosas al rubio, y las había tarareado en un tono bajo-, mientras balanceaba sus piernas que no llegaban a tocar el suelo (e interiormente se preguntaba, cómo resultaría ese asiento para Kiku, que era incluso más bajito que él).

Al comienzo, Ludwig negaba tal acercamiento por parte de su compañero, mientras fruncía el ceño y le ordenaba que volviera a su lugar. Pero, con el paso del tiempo, fue ganando su confianza, e incluso su afecto.

Ante los ojos del monarca, Feliciano se trataba de una persona indefensa; aunque hubiese demostrado su destreza con la espada en más de una ocasión. Era dulce y diferente a lo que él había acostumbrado. No podía evitar sentir un enorme impulso por protegerlo, aunque sus roles fuesen opuestos.

Poco a poco, su relación amistosa se había vuelto un secreto de dos...

O al menos era al principio, cuando aún creían que aquello era una pura amistad.

Pero en el Reino de Corazones es imposible evitar encontrarse con los sentimientos reales y no afrontarlos. Tarde o temprano, ambos se dieron cuenta de que iba más allá: una atracción que sobrepasaba los límites de una mera amistad, y que nacía de sus corazones.

Lo confirmaron una tarde como cualquiera, en la que Feliciano, alegremente se había acercado al rubio con intenciones de iniciar un juego. Ludwig, que hasta ese momento parecía centrado en su papeleo, despegó sus ojos celestes en dirección al Jack.

-¿De qué trata?

El Jack, con una traviesa sonrisa explicó: Consistía en cubrirse los ojos con un pañuelo y girar diez segundos sobre sí mismo con intención de marearse. El otro se alejaría lo más posible, para no ser atrapado por el que tiene los ojos encubiertos. El juego sería en silencio, a no ser que el buscador requiera una ayuda para hallar al buscado. Entonces, tendría la posibilidad de gritar: «Marco», y el buscado se vería obligado a responder: «Polo», develando su ubicación momentánea. La ayuda solo podría darse tres veces. El juego finaliza cuando el buscador roza o toca al buscado, y se exclama su nombre.

-De acuerdo, pero solo un rato.

Feliciano había festejado su victoria con una sonrisa enorme y había aceptado ser el buscador, solo por ser el comienzo. Con ayuda de Ludwig, cubrió sus ojos y siguió los pasos, recorriendo la oficina en una búsqueda sigilosa.

«¡Marco!», exclamó por primera vez ante la busca de una pista.

«... _Polo»,_ respondió el rubio alejándose.

«¡Marco!», Ludwig se movía muy rápido para su gusto.

« _Polo_...», dijo el rubio sin moverse.

«¡Marco!», aunque podía sentirle cerca.

« _Polo_ », susurró Ludwig, acercándose a su Jack, silencioso, e inclinándose sobre sus labios ante un tibio y pacífico roce de labios.

Feliciano aceptó aquel beso con el mismo toque dulce y vivaracho que solía caracterizarle. Un poco arrebatado, quizás; aunque ninguno de los dos se había arrepentido, ni siquiera después, cuando sus labios se separaron en busca de aire.

Ambos supieron, entonces, que no volvería a ser igual que antes. Y supieron también que, inevitablemente, habían dado comienzo a un doloroso juego de amar.

* * *

Vale, vale... me tardé una eternidad en actualizar xD ¡No me maten!

Malditos sean los exámenes y las tareas... ¡pufff!

Pero, en fin, ¡logré terminar el Cardverse que me habían pedido! Admito que fue difícil, considerando que no hay casi NADA de info en internet sobre este AU (y menos sobre el Reino de Corazones). A mi, personalmente me encanta.

Si tienen alguna petición para un futuro One Shot, la añadiré a la lista~ (mientras no sea m-preg, plz D: Tengo un trauma con eso(?))

Nos leemos pronto ^^


End file.
